


Strong Enough

by shannarobitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward sasuke, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Short Chapters, naruto died, plot? wtf is that?, rare updates, sakura is not focused on love, sasuke is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannarobitch/pseuds/shannarobitch
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Sakura Haruno lives a very happy life. Well, as happy as your life can be when your village is still rebuilding from a war, and when your best friend is dead. Unlike other people, Sakura believes that she can save it before it goes into complete poverty. But before saving a whole entire village, she needs to save herself from a vow and maybe find love along the way!





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, the world goes against you, but you don't lose hope...

Sometimes, you think you could be better, but you have to cope...

Sometimes, people doubt you, but you prove them wrong...

Sometimes, you just have to be weak, and in turn, be strong...

I am Sakura Haruno. I have haters, and I have lovers. I agree that I have always been behind Naruto and Sasuke. The only thing positive about me was my intelligence, and it did absolutely great in the Chunin Exams. Even my seal has it's limits.

Without Naruto, Sasuke, Lee - all of the Konoha Twelve, I would be dead right now.

But that one vow still remains.

I am Sakura. And I will be strong. Someday...


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopelessly cliche

'Sasuke.'

'Sakura.'

The wind blew Sakura's short hair to the side as she stepped forward. She got a kunai and put little chakra into it.

SHINOBI - SON - WARRIOR - FRIEND

Tears threatened to fall from her face. Her only comrade and true friend - dead.

Only one tear was going down her cheek, though.

"You do know we could revive him, right?"

Sakura merely smiled and shook her head.

'It would disrespect other people. We could've brought Neji back, but did we?'

'You have other reasons, don't you?'

'Of course I do.'

I really do want to see those warm blue eyes glancing down at me again...

'Whatever.'

'Anyway, Sasuke, there's gonna be a festival soon... To honour those who died. Did you ask Karin out yet?', Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes invisibly widened. I was going to ask you...

'No. Are you going with someone?'

'Nah, I'm a loner, but I do want to help the village have the best festival yet! It's rumored that the sand village is joining us.'

Sakura checked her watch.

'Make sure you ask Karin out! She really, really likes you! Bye!' She gave Sasuke a warm smile.

But something about the smile was different...

Or was it just his imagination?


	3. III

'Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm the head medic. How can I help you?' Sakura chirped one busy day at the hospital.

'It's me, Sasuke. Hokage-sama has a mission for the both of us.'

'What rank?'

'Rank-' Sasuke started, but was interrupted.

'Hold that thought, Sasuke. Miko, what happened to your patient?' Sakura said the last part in a dangerous tone.

'Um, he, well,' Miko fidgeted.

'You had one job, Miko! ONE JOB!' Sakura, as the head medic, did not appreciate nurses slacking off.

'I'll talk to you later. Now, Sasuke, what were you saying?'

'Ka-Hokage-sama needs us for an A-rank mission.' Sasuke finished. He looked to Sakura, who was glaring at her desk, and to Miko, who was still there, trembling.

'What did she do anyway?'

'She had a surgery scheduled from fifteen minutes ago to thirty-two minutes from now.'

'And?'

Sakura sighed. 'Let's just go see Hokage-sama.'


End file.
